Past Lives
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Sam is always the one to want to save Mandy, despite her partners in crime never really wanting to. Today, Alex and Clover find out why Sam was so insistent on saving Mandy, and how that's taken it's toll on her.


Past Lives

"THAT'S IT! I AM FUCKING SICK OF THIS!" Clover screamed, throwing her backpack down on the couch with as much force as she could muster. The three of them had come back from a mission and went inside their penthouse at college to decompress.

"Clover calm down, it's-"

"NOT THAT BAD!? IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SAM!? BECAUSE THE WAY I SEE IT, WE JUST WASTED OUR TIME AND PUT OURSELVES IN DANGER FOR THAT UNGRATEFUL BITCH MANDY!" Clover screamed at Sam, who backed up with her hands up. They had just come back from saving their enemy, Mandy, from a band of meth addicts who hid meth in one of Mandy's stuffed animals.

"Alex, tell her that this isn't that big of a deal," Sam asked Alex, who glared at Sam, though without as much fury.

"No Sam, I'm on Clover's side this time. Why do we ALWAYS have to save Mandy?" Alex asked, exasperated.

"Because we're heroes, and we're supposed to save people no matter how cunty they are," Sam countered.

"You do not act like you're doing this as part of the job. You actually act like that cunt is going to do something nice. I see the little glint in your eyes whenever you save her. Now explain why the hell you're acting so obsessed with Mandy?" Clover asked, much calmer than she was a little bit ago, but still had an edge to her voice. Sam sighed before massaging her temples.

"Look, it's nothing…can't we just-" Sam began before the two shook his heads.

"No, Sam, we want to know. We've had to deal with Mandy a lot more than usual, and it's a pain in the ass and my head!" Clover responded, with Alex nodding in agreement. Sam looked at the both of them, and knowing that Alex and Clover weren't going to let this go, sighed before nodding.

"OK fine, I'll tell you why I still want to protect Mandy," Sam said, before motioning Alex and Clover to follow her up the stairs to her room. When they made it to Sam's room, Sam went to a pink dresser drawer, and took out a photo album. When she did, she turned to a page in the middle of the book and took out a picture.

"Sammy, as much as I love baby pictures, why-" Alex started to ask before she saw the picture. The picture was of Sam sitting on a bench with a black haired little girl giving her a hug while the both of them were laughing. "Is that…Mandy?" Alex asked. Sam sighed before nodding her head.

"Believe it or not girls, Mandy used to be my best friend," Sam confessed, shocking both Alex and Clover.

"How!? Why would you want to be friends with that bitch!?" Clover asked, yelling from pure shock.

"She used to be different. When I met her at my Mother's workplace, she was nice, kind, and she genuinely cared about me. I was so nervous when my Mother led me to a babysitting room at her office because I didn't know any of the other girls there, and Mandy was the first girl there who talked to me. She gave me a stuffed animal to play with and made me much more comfortable being in a room full of strangers," Sam explained, sighing in sadness remembering she and Mandy hanging out and playing with each other in the day care.

"Wow, that really doesn't sound like Mandy at all," Alex stated, staring at the picture of Sam and Mandy.

"Yeah, are you sure you're not talking about a different Mandy?" Clover asked, still trying to hold on to her skepticism.

"Yes Clover, I'm sure this is the same Mandy," Sam responded, a little annoyed at Clover's assertion.

"So what happened, Sam?" Alex asked.

"Well…after a couple of years of playing and hanging out, she moved. Mandy moved to Beverly Hills when she was 7. We tried to keep in contact, and we did at first, but…Mandy changed. She turned into…what she is right now; a cold, selfish, manipulative person, nothing like the sweet, caring girl that I was friends with," Sam explained, with a tear threatening to come out of her right eye. Clover and Alex huddled next to Sam, and gave her hugs to make her feel better, which she returned.

"So, have you been polite to Mandy because you think the girl you knew is still in there?" Clover asked.

"Yeah…it's pretty stupid huh?" Sam confirmed, laughing a little. "All these years, I still thought that she could be anything like the persons she used to be. But every time I see Mandy, I just get more and more heartbroken, seeing that my friend is never coming back," Sam admitted, still trying to smile despite the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Sammy…,"

"Maybe it's time I just give up. The Mandy I used to know is dead, and she's never going to come back. It's time I just accept that and move on," Sam said with a hint of finality in her voice, before releasing herself from Alex and Clover's grips and heading upstairs.

"Do you need to be alone right now, Sammy?" Alex asked. Sam looked back at her and nodded, before continuing her way upstairs. Clover and Alex nodded at each other, before going to their respective rooms to get changed into their pajamas and watch some TV. However, they heard Sam sob a little in her room, and hoped that she would be better, and that she would feel better enough for them to talk to her.

**Outside the Spies' Penthouse…**

Mandy was outside the penthouse, and she felt cold. She had heard everything Sam said, and was shocked. She remembered a red-head who was one of her best friends back when she was a kid, but never thought she was Sam. Mandy dug through her purse, and pulled out her phone, where she had downloaded pictures of herself and her friend, and when she took a look at the picture, she confirmed to herself that her old friend was Sam. This realization made her start crying while she fell to the ground, sitting on the walkway.

"Sam…," Mandy mumbled to herself, getting more and more miserable as she remembered what Sam had said about giving up on her.

_"…my friend is never coming back."_

_ "Maybe it's time that I give up."_

"Dammit…," Mandy mumbled again. If she had known who Sam was, she wouldn't have acted the way she did, and would've tried hard to make them friends again. But now…it may be too late. Mandy sighed before getting up, wiping the tears from her eyes, and shuffling back to her dorm room.


End file.
